


breaking up (i'm breaking down)

by parkjhyng



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Character Death, Drinking, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjhyng/pseuds/parkjhyng
Summary: It had been going on for far too long.The pain, the agony, Jae wasn't that strong.He thought and thought and tried not to cry,While staring at the man to whom he wed.Then he slowly, so slowly, got off the bed.





	breaking up (i'm breaking down)

Way down in busy downtown,  
Was a man who had his head laid down.  
Sleeping soundly on his king sized bed,  
His husband leapt at the chance,  
And slipped away without another glance.

On the coffee table in the apartment,  
He left a square of worn-out parchment,  
With a note scribbled down in runny black ink.  
Then he grabbed all the necessities,  
And left the front door keys.

When the man woke up, it was half past four,   
As he stumbled his way to the door.  
He ripped it open and asked for coffee,  
And walked to the lounge when he received no reply.  
There, he saw and read the note with a sigh.

_When you read this, you'll probably be sober,_   
_But by then, we'll already be over._   
_I don't care if you're Jekyll and Hyde,_   
_It doesn't mean it's an excuse,_   
_For any form of abuse._

_Please don't call me to beg and plea,_   
_That it's just alcohol running through your body._   
_The three years of dread and pain;_   
_My nights filled with screams and cries,_   
_Yours filled with evil in disguise._

_I've gone somewhere you'll never find,_   
_A place where I found a peace of mind._   
_So, with this final note,_   
_Please forget that I exist,_   
_And I'll forget the old you I missed._

He tore the note into tiny shreds,   
And wiped his face for lingering tear treads.  
He took a deep breath and walked to the cabinet,  
Then he took out the vodka and three shot glasses;  
Tonight, he was getting drunker than the masses.

A few hours later, at two o' five,  
The desperate man was no longer alive.  
On the ground were eight empty bottles,  
A broken house key,  
And a note that said  _I'm sorry_.

**Author's Note:**

> old old old poem reimagined with new characters  
> srry if you couldnt really picture it, it's not really written for a ship and more as a general poem


End file.
